A Course of Counteraction
by slinkyinkslinger
Summary: A series of short encounters that begin after Emma settles in Storybrooke and will continue until the muse shuts up. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

"Regina!" she beat on the door as she hollered and fought the urge to just kick the damn thing in. Ten seconds, that was all the time the bitchy broad had before someone would need to be hired to fix the blasted obstacle. Her breathing came in short, ragged puffs and she knew that she should try taking some stabilizing deep breaths, but she didn't. She wouldn't. Hell, she couldn't.

How this woman could so quickly and effortlessly piss her off to the point of violence was beyond her. Maybe Henry was right about the whole curse thing because he was definitely right about his adopted mother being evil.

"Regina, open up or the door goes down!" she hollered, prepping herself to give it a good solid kick. Just as she began shifting her weight the door jerked open and the object of her rage stood haughtily before her. Her foot came down heavily but at least she was able to stop herself before she went flying into the other woman.

"Miss Swan," the familiar look of annoyance was in place and it just served to infuriate Emma even more.

She brushed past the mayor uninvited, "We need to talk."

Regina paused, trying to suppress the urge to retaliate; to snap at the disrespectful affront. She had learned very quickly that pushing back when the younger woman was in a mood did not work well. There were many things that she'd learned that she failed to adhere to though.

"Can I get you a drink?" she tried to sound hospitable but didn't bother disguising the icy edge in her voice, "I don't think you've tried my apple cider yet."

"What?" Emma was pacing distractedly. "A drink? Sure, but only if it's something a helluva lot stronger than cider. Where's that bottle you had the night you got me thrown in jail? Perhaps you could try that trick again."

Regina walked to the decanter as a sly, amused smile tugging at her lips. As much as she feared that this woman could ruin everything she had fought so hard for, she did enjoy sparring with the spirited blonde. Life had become rather tedious and monotonous with her only excitement coming from toying with the zombie-like town inhabitants or the occasional problem with Henry. But Emma Swan had changed all of that. She brought danger and heat to the unexciting, frozen town.

"You are walking back to wherever you came from, I hope" Regina said, her face an expressionless mask.

The other woman nodded before the jab registered and then her annoyance pranced hotly all over her face. That was another thing that Regina enjoyed about needling her, it was always so satisfying to watch every thought and emotion make its way to her face when she was caught off guard.

She held the drink out to the other woman but didn't release it when the blonde grasped the glass between them. The green eyes darted up suspiciously and she allowed her dark ones to simmer with aggravation as she leaned in, "Now talk, Miss Swan."

Emma cleared her throat uncomfortably and started to break the intense eye contact that was searing into her. That's what the brunette wanted though. It was an intimidation ploy, so she lifted her chin and glared back instead.

"Thank you for the drink," she challenged, still staring and determined not to look away first no matter what.

The other woman made a derisive sound, almost a snort. "You're welcome," the red lips slid up into what Emma could only describe as an evil smile and suddenly she felt oddly out of her league.

"So tell me dear, what is it that you almost kicked my door down to talk to me about?"

She shifted in as she spoke and Emma heard alarms bells clanging madly in her head; she was too close. Clearly the mayor took sick pleasure in making her uncomfortable and was getting great satisfaction from watching her internal struggle.

Emma fought to regain her composure, and her indignation.

"I found out about you and Graham."

Regina just continued to watch her, read her. That didn't really warrant a response anyway the brunette decided. As if somehow this newcomer knowing that she enjoyed the benefits of controlling a very hot and willing sheriff mattered.

Emma wanted to slap the unaffected look of off the other woman's smug face. Hell, she wanted to smack her just for the joy and satisfaction of smacking her. That would likely get a response.

Suppressing her more violent tendencies she opted for a diplomatic, measured approach, "Well I'm really not sure that it's good for Henry to see you and Graham sneaking around like this."

Regina let out a chuckle. It was a low, deep sound that was equal parts sultry and sinful. Emma felt the hair on her arms stand on end but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the way the woman in front of her was looking at her almost seductively. _"No,"_ her mind told her but then Regina leaned in even closer still with heavy lidded eyes and half whispered in a husky bedroom voice, "I think you're just jealous."

"What? Me?" the last word came out a bit like a squeak as she tried to act normal with this sensual woman inches from her. She was straight; straight as a board, but she had a pulse and eyes and Regina was as fiery this way as she was when they were fighting.

Another chuckle, although this one was lighter, almost lilting, "Of course you, Miss Swan." She dragged out the name caressing the words as they slowly slid out.

Emma couldn't help but watch the full, painted mouth form the words that almost looked like a kiss as she said them. She couldn't help either, the thoughts of those lips touching her.

"Jealous of who?" she muttered, entranced.

Regina edged even closer, their bodies still not touching, "Well I don't know, why don't you tell me, dear." The younger woman's reaction was exactly what she was after. While she had always preferred her lovers to be male, this wasn't the first time that she had used her sexual prowess to manipulate another woman. Oddly though, the process had never turned her on before. This time however, she found herself feeling about how Emma looked and when the object of her seduction stared at her lips again, she was surprised by the hot surge of lust she felt.

"So, Emma, whom are you jealous of? Is it me because I'm having sex with Graham, or Graham because he's having sex with me?"

Emma swallowed and her mind wouldn't work. The images that flooded her poor addled brain each time the lascivious voice husked the word "sex" had her pulse racing and her mouth dry. There was a right answer here and a very, very wrong one, but she couldn't get her head to function well enough to determine which was which.

Regina smiled at her bewilderment, "How about if I make it easier."

Emma nodded, clearly relieved. Setting her drink aside, Regina reached up to drag a finger lightly along the other woman's jawline.

"Do you want," she whispered huskily, before leaning in until her lips were a hair's breadth from Emma's ear, "to kiss me."

Regina didn't really care if she answered, or if there even was an answer. She wanted to kiss this frustrating woman and nothing was going to stop her now.

"Yes, yes. I mean, no!" that's what she started to say but then somehow their lips brushed and she felt an explosion inside her as all her bottled up control crashed into all the passion and emotion this woman evoked in her. Emma pulled back slightly and the other woman followed.

"I don't…I've never done this," she stuttered.

Regina hummed a deep, throaty sound, "Neither have I. Apparently it will be a first for both of us."

She pulled back enough to easily look into the light eyes, "Unless, of course, you're too scared." It was a dare and her eyes glinted with the thrill of their ongoing battle for control.

Emma's eyes flashed in response. "Scared? Of you? Please." she scoffed trying to gather at least a small amount of her dignity back. This time she was the one who shortened the distance between them, "While you may be getting to me Madam Mayor, it sure seems to me that you're getting to yourself plenty as well."

Regina laughed a tight, forced little laugh, "Miss Swan, if you think…"

That was all she got out before Emma interrupted with a resigned, "Oh, the hell with it all," as she closed the last bit of distance between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her chair. The mayor was talking endlessly about something, probably the budget or some such riveting subject. Try as she might, all the squirming woman could follow were the bright red lips as they moved in time with the full, resonating voice.

Ever since their short makeout session the other night Emma couldn't keep the sultry mayor of her mind. The mouth that was droning on about all sorts of boring business now had felt like bliss and perfection then as it had moved smoothly with her own. A feather soft brush of lips had quickly progressed to needy clashes, and when their tongues had joined in Emma was sure she had never been so aroused. And then just as suddenly as things had started, the whole thing screeched to a stop when Regina had pulled back and looked at the time.

"I'm going to have to cut this short, Miss Swan."

Emma's jaw had dropped. They'd barely begun to scratch the itch that she had only just discovered she had.

"But…but…" she had sputtered.

"My son needs to be picked up so this has to stop," she took in the aroused, mussed woman in front of her and couldn't help but feel immensely satisfied by the shell-shocked, disappointed look on her face. It was equal parts empowering and arousing and she realized that she wasn't all that keen on ending things prematurely either.

"We will just have to discuss whatever it is you need to say about the sheriff and myself another time. Since you seem to have decided to take up residence in Storybrooke, I'm sure we can find a time to meet again."

With that the dark-haired woman had marched deeper into her house before returning donned with her coat and keys in hand. She seemed surprised to see the confused blonde still standing there when she came back.

"Miss Swan, you are not welcome to stay here. I am leaving which means you are too," the all-business bitch was back.

"But, seriously?" the blonde stammered. "Just like that?"

Regina sighed as if the younger woman was taxing the limited bounds of her patience.

"Unlike you, I have responsibilities, dear. One of those responsibilities is my son, and believe me on this, I put him before everything else. No one comes between me and my son." She was snapping, voice and eyes, by the time she finished and a twisted smile settled smugly in place.

Emma recoiled as the words sunk in. Even two weeks later she could still hear the low chuckle the other woman had given her as she numbly walked out that night. She could feel it too, a low thrumming that caressed and enlivened her over-sensitive, frustrated nerves.

She sat with her arms crossed as she glowered up at the source of her recent frustration. All of this was so foreign to her, and she was not enjoying how off-balance the whole mess made her feel. How she was supposed to deal with these traitorous feelings her body was inflicting on her troubled her the most. How could she be so turned on by the woman who had done nothing but try to keep her from seeing her son and make her life miserable? The mind-numbing want she felt just looking at the other woman had to be dealt with but she was unsure of how to go about that.

Regina couldn't help but notice the sheriff's fidgeting. It was obvious where Henry's lack of self-control came from. The younger woman had sat through the entire meeting watching her as if she were trying to decide whether she wanted to have sex with her or wring her neck. She felt smug satisfaction coupled with a bit of relief that her own sense of imbalance around the blonde lately wasn't hers exclusively. Miss Swan was stoic but she didn't plan to allow the younger woman to avoid her for too much longer. While her reasons for teasing the blonde into kissing her had made sense at the time, she hadn't even dreamed that their short interlude would be so impactful and that it would keep coming back to replay so often in her memory.

No, she wanted more and Emma Swan's days of avoiding her were about to end. The angry rap on the door was enough to simultaneously set her on edge at the affront and cause her to smirk at the other woman's attitude.

"Come in Miss Swan," she raised her voice and quickly composed herself for the sparring that was to come.

The door opened with a jerk and the blonde strode in, her stormy mood wrapped around her like a coat or an imaginary barrier. She turned to close the door but paused, glancing up at the mayor behind the desk first. The door stayed open either for a quick escape or to prevent anything from happening.

"You wanted to see me," she said, standing a safe distance from the other woman's tidy desk, both arms crossed in front of her.

Regina just continued to watch her in fascination. How she could feel so drawn to spatting with this insufferable woman was a mystery to her but why she had trouble maintaining eye contact when the blonde's pink lips were moving was truly beyond her.

She forced herself to put on her mayoral façade, "You didn't seem to be following the discussion at the meeting this evening. I called you here to make sure that you do not need clarification on what those of us who were actually paying attention were discussing."

The blonde's face flushed an angry pink and the crossed arms flew apart in exasperation.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to concentrate in there with all the… the stuff you were doing. I think you're just trying to run me off by driving me out of my mind. Geez Regina," she ended weakly.

The dark eyes blinked, "'Stuff' I was doing?" she arched a perfect brow. "I was working through the issues that affect the town and its inhabitants. What more did you think I was doing?"

Emma's agitation was rolling off her in waves now. The infuriating woman had the gall to sit there and act innocent.

"Oh don't give me that crap. You were….were talking and walking and casting looks like…" Emma fumbled for words, realizing how crazy she sounded and unsure of how exactly she had known that she was being teased.

The carefully crafted, bemused expression on the mayor's face contradicted the suppressed smirk playing at the corners of her full, red lips. Watching the younger woman tie herself in knots was always so entertaining, and so easy get started.

"Miss Swan," she finally started after a long, assessing pause, "I think you are blinded by…other things. Anything that you perceived was not an intentional attempt to do whatever it is you think I was trying to do."

Emma wasn't buying it but she let it go although her face voiced her skepticism.

"God, dealing with you always leaves me needing a drink," she muttered more to herself than the brunette. "Please just say what you want so that I can get out of here."

Regina nodded and stood, "Like I already said, I wanted to make sure that you followed what was being said, more specifically the parts related to the sheriff's office."

She crossed behind the other woman and nonchalantly closed the gaping door.

Emma was so busy attempting to rein in her fury at the other woman's assumption that she would have missed something in the damned meeting that she did not notice that they were now enclosed in the mayor's office.

Regina crossed over to the small table holding a decanter of scotch. The younger woman had reacted predictably again. She was blustering about her ability to do her job and how regardless of what's happening around her, she does what needs to be done. What she was yammering on about was pointless and irrelevant so Regina tuned her out, focusing instead on the two tumblers she was adding the amber liquid to. The blonde finally finished her speech and put away her soapbox as Regina crossed back over to the desk in the middle of the room.

"Here Miss Swan," she held the glass out to the other woman, hand placed so that their fingers would touch when the proffered cup was taken. "Since meeting with me drives you to drink, the least I can do is provide you with a drink."

Emma eyed the extended glass suspiciously. Drinking with this woman had ended awkwardly before.

The dark haired woman leaned in slowly with a low conspiring whisper, "It's just a drink, dear."

"Nothing's ever just a whatever-it-appears-to-be with you," Emma huffed but she grabbed the drink, eyes widening as their fingers brushed.

Regina smirked at the contact and the fire she saw spark in the hazel eyes as the light touch registered. Rather than go back to her seat behind the desk she leaned back on the edge of the desk keeping herself squared away with the seething sheriff in front of her.

Emma didn't seem to notice the change in proximity as she lifted her glass and quickly downed half of its contents. The mayor had to take a small sip to hide the smile she couldn't stop. The other woman was such an open book at times and did not deal well with emotions and feelings. She was clearly uncomfortable although Regina was unsure if it was caused by anger towards her or if it was because of their shared moment from the other night.

"Miss Swan, your avoidance routine lately needs to stop. Our offices must be able to communicate."

Emma blinked at her in aggravation before lifting her glass desperately and taking another long draw.

Then she started with a huff, "I haven't really been avoiding you, I've been busy and you haven't needed me for any real, valid reason."

She paused and polished off the last of her liquid courage, "Besides, after what happened a few weeks ago I wasn't all that eager to sit and meet with you about city stuff."

The last bit was said against her better judgment but then Emma Swan would never be known for her good judgment when it came to holding her tongue.

"What happened a few…" Regina feigned ignorance and reveled at the resulting glint of anger in the light eyes. "Oh, when we kissed. Is that what you are referring to?" she asked innocently enough but her predatory eyes gave her away.

"God, you're a maddening woman. As if you don't remember," Emma's chin lifted as a knowing smirk slid in place. "I'm pretty sure that it was just as memorable for you as it was for me."

She had seen it in the brown eyes then and now. While she may feel tied in all sorts of knots over that hot moment, she was not alone. Enjoying her rare, small victory over the other woman she smoothly lifted her glass to her lips. It wasn't until she had tipped the cup up that she realized she was trying to drink from an empty cup. So much for appearing smooth. The dark eyes glinted with amusement much to Emma's chagrin. With a sigh and a shrug she leaned past the brunette to set her empty cup on the desk. She recognized her move as bad about the time that the other woman's familiar heady scent hit her senses. With an awkward clearing of her throat she moved away from the temptress as quickly as she could without making her discomfort obvious. The whole time the rich brown eyes just followed her. She needed to get out of here and soon.

Regina smirked at her. Yes, escape was most definitely necessary.

"Here Miss Swan, have mine," the other woman offered her the almost full glass.

Emma stared for a long moment, hypnotized by the perfect lipstick print on the edge of the glass closest to her. While her brain screamed at her that the mayor was manipulating her by turning the glass when handing it to her, and that she should just refuse or accept but drink from the other side, she couldn't help but take it. Still mesmerized by the spot the cup had touched the red lips she slowly lifted the tumbler to her own unpainted lips. As she took a long, slow sip her eyes found the other woman's and she was surprised to see hot, liquid arousal glowing in their depths. It was satisfying to find validation that what she was feeling was not one-sided.

Regina noticed the instant the sheriff recognized the mutual arousal. Her light eyes somehow darkened and her confidence that hadn't been present for their whole interaction suddenly appeared. The blonde went from hesitant and unsure to cocky and knowing in the blink of an eye and Regina couldn't help but wonder what the notably volatile woman would do next.

For a few long seconds she just stood there slowly rolling the alcohol around on her tongue as she studied the exquisite woman before her. This whole wanting another woman thing was new for her and her exact role was a bit unclear but the infuriating brunette had been toying with her, that much was clear. Even now as she faced her, daring her to do something, she was toying with her. The dark eyes were studying her, as they sparkled with heat and the thrill of the game and Emma wanted to see surprise in them.

Stepping closer she set the glass down next to its pair but rather than move back out of the other woman's space she leaned in closer only breaking eye contact when a pink tongue darted out to slide over the full lips she was headed for. The sight was so erotic that she felt it rattle her to her core.

"Miss Swan," Regina's voice was low and husky and Emma marveled at how sensual the formal name looked on the soft lips.

"Yes?" the blonde mumbled distractedly. She did not feel like chatting so whatever needed to be said, it had better be brief.

A thick lust induced fog had settled over them, it seemed to Regina, and even though she knew that she'd been about to say something important she couldn't seem to remember what it was. All she could seem to do was watch the small smudges of her color on the other woman's lips as they slowly moved closer to her own. She wanted this, she realized to her surprise. As much as she wished this woman gone she wanted to be here with her right now. She wanted to spar with her physically, a back and forth of pleasure. So she did the one thing that she knew would make the other woman close the distance between them; she smirked. A slow, evil, knowing smile, the one that always pushed the younger woman into action and she saw the snap in the light eyes as the smirk did its job. Her eyes slid closed as she could feel the blonde's closeness and smell the clean soap and leather scent of her. They were a breath apart and both fighting the panting need down.

Bam bam bam! Three loud knocks sent Emma jumping back a few feet as both woman angrily turned on the door.

"Madam Mayor?" the thin voice of Storybrooke's slimy reporter came muffled through the door.

"Glass," Regina hissed her anger at the interruption.

She eyed the sheriff who had clearly been snapped out of her lustful trance.

"Well, I guess I'd better get out of here and let you get back to business," the blonde mumbled awkwardly.

Regina agreed with a curt nod, trying to hide her disappointment as she crossed her arms protectively. She expected the blonde to run for the door now that the mood had been broken but was surprised to see her turn and head back.

"Need to finish my drink," the sheriff offered in explanation. Picking up the half empty tumbler she deliberately turned it so that once again her lips fit over the lipstick traces and she quickly drained the remainder.

"Thank you for the drink and your time, Madam Mayor," she said setting the cup back down and then before the Mayor could react, she stepped in close and place a quick peck on her shocked, open lips. It was a chaste little thing but it threw Regina so off balance that she still hadn't recovered her speech when the obnoxious Sidney Glass stepped in through the door Emma had just strode confidently out.

The confused little dweeb took in her shell-shocked expression and the retreating sheriff before asking what sort of evil thing the younger woman had done to her.

That snapped her out of her daze, "Nothing, the sheriff has done nothing to me, nor will she ever do anything to me because we are going to run her out of my town."

She glared at the last place she had seen that wretched woman but couldn't stop her tongue from slipping out to test for any remaining taste the other woman might have left on her.


End file.
